Luke Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon
Luke Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon/Saber is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Luke Skywalker from Star Wars & Artoria Pendragon/Saber from the Fate series. Description Star Wars vs Fate/stay night! Two of the most powerful knights who'd do anything to protect the innocent clash in a sword duel of EPIC proportions! Interlude Wizard: Boomstick, what was that thing you said about your two favorite killing tools? Boomstick: Oh yeah, Swords and Lasers! What about them? Wizard: Well today, two pure of heart, masters of the blades are entering to duel. Boomstick: Once again, Luke Skywalker, legacy of the Jedi and the Chosen One. Wizard: And Arturia Pendragon, aka Saber, aka King Arthur and Weilder of Excalibur. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Luke Skywalker Wizard: Rising from Humble Beginnings, Luke Skywalker was the son of the greatest Sith Lord of all time, Darth Vader. He was hidden away on Planet Tattooine in order to remain safe from harm. However, that all changed when 2 droids arrived on his Aunt and Uncle's farm. Boomstick: Luke was pulled into the Galactic Civil War by an old man named Obi Wan Kenobi, who showed Luke that he was actually a Jedi! Over the several years he's been active, he's racked up a hell of a lot of feats! Wizard: He has defeated hundreds of different Sith Lords, Bounty Hunters, Soldiers, walked on lava with the force, dueled Abeloth, and has become the most powerful Force Wielder to ever exist. Boomstick: Luke typically carries around his Green Lightsaber, a four foot blade made of light with lets Luke slash through almost anything! And if that isn't enough he's got a shorter, 3 foot Shoto Saber. Not only can it work as a damn good offensive weapon, but it's pretty damn good at defense too, able to deflect lightning and most projectiles. Force Abilities -Force Choke: Capable of using the Force to grip his opponents with the force and suffocate them by closing off their Wind Pipes. -Emerald Lightning: A Force generated blast of electric currents/lightning that instantly either knocks out its targets or fatally kills on contact at the whim of its User, instantly bypassing durability of a character; even those outside of the Force such as Yuuzhan Vong Slayers. -Empathy: Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Luke can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events. -Flow-Walking: Used to look into the past and the future. It is unknown if Luke is able to use it in the same ways as Caedus. He has only shown the ability to look into the past. -Fold Space: An Aing-Ti Force technique that transmits an object through the Force to any location Luke deems, ignoring space and time to do so. -Force Shield / Force-Absorb: Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. -Force Illusion: Using the Force, Luke can create illusions to either trick his opponents, or teach students the force. -Force Immersion: An advanced technique of the Fallanassi which invokes the White Current (the Force) to render its invoker completely invisible, to the point of being undetectable by electronic, Force-based or other means. Luke could use this to such an extent that it seemed like he died when he used it. -Mnemotherapy: Technique designed to visualize memories or thoughts and destroy them inside a person's mind; Luke did the inverse of this and used it to extradite a person's mind and spirit and free it -Telekinesis: Has crushed and slammed down capital ships, large armored vehicles, and manipulated sorta black holes. He has even recreated and destroyed Vader's castle with his telekinesis. -Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. -Light Side: During one of Luke's first battles with the dark side or Force-being known as Abeloth, he used the Force to gain an energy or golden light that countered Abeloth's own Force powers and seemingly allowed him to absorb or steal away her own powers temporarily, as well as boosting his own powers both psychically and physically. -Shatterpoints: Luke can locate any object's weak spot using the force, and cause that object to immediately explode with the slightest pressure from the Force. Skills Luke is exceptionally fast, relativistic in Movement Speeds and Light Speed if he uses his Precognitive abilities. He can jump around the battlefield like a Super Ninja mixed with Spider-Man, who is also high on sugar. He's incredibly wise and combat smart, using his abilities to overcome the opponent he faces. Once again, his command over the force is almost unrivaled. He can also use the force to increase his durability to superhuman levels. Like...moon level stuff. Weaknesses Nothing notable. Arturia Pendragon Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years